Ouran Note
by Gamer2008
Summary: What happens when Tamaki finds himself a Death Note?


Tamaki positioned himself on his bed, unable to get this clear through his mind.

"A Death Note?" He repeated. Ajoi, his God of death, nodded.

"Write someone's name in it, and see what happens." The devilish God smiled. Tamaki looked at the book unwillingly. He didn't believe it, and he had to try it after all.

"Kiro Jionshi." He said aloud writing the name in his book. Kiro was a huge rock star that had become famous over time. He looked up from the book.

"Now what?" He asked.

"She is having a concert tonight. It should be on by now." Ajoi smiled turning on the T.V and turning it to channel 47.

"There's always a brighter star-" The young singer stopped. She dropped her microphone, and fell to the ground. 'Technical Difficulties' painted the screen. Tamaki's eyes opened wide.

"Whosever name you write dies in 40 seconds." Ajoi laughed turning the T.V off.

"You could've told me that sooner!" Tamaki yelled in frustration.

"Think about it. Whoever you hate, those people that you never liked. They could be gone, by simply writing a name on a piece of paper." Ajoi said walking away. Tamaki looked down at the Note Book, with the single name Kiro Jionshi. "Anyone I hate. Can be gone…" He said to himself. He thought for a minute then smiled, and scribbled a name down on the paper. He smiled as he lifted his hand from the paper. He heard screams from downstairs.

"T-Tamaki! It's your Grandmother! S-She's dead!" A butler yelled. He retreated back downstairs as Tamaki smirked.

"Good, good. But now that I think about it." Tamaki said, "I don't really have any enemies." He thought for a second, letting it all process through his mind.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone anymore." He said shoving the Notebook in his bag and looking at his watch, "It's about time for school as well." He said sneaking out the window in his room. He walked to school as everyone waved and smiled at him on his way.

"Pathetic." He muttered under his breath, "Someone makes the wrong move and BAM! They just end up like my Grandmother."

"Yanno." Ajoi said coming up behind Tamaki, "You can write the cause of death, and when the person will die. Anything from Heart attack to Suicide."

"Good. The only thing so far that's suspicious is Kiro. She's to young to have a heart attack. While my Grandmother is old, so it's normal." Tamaki mumbled, almost saying it too himself, "But if everyone commits suicide, there is no one too track down, except the person themselves.""I've created a monster." The God smiled, "A great one at that."Tamaki walked into the Host Club with the usual day.

"Okay. First thing. I'm quitting the Host Club." Tamaki said walking up too Kyoya, "Second, if you complain I'll write your name down. And Third, Don't ask what that means." Everyone exchange worried glances for a minute before they all looked back at Tamaki.

"_Whatttttt?_" They all asked in unison.

"There's nothing to explain, right Ajoi?" Tamaki turned to his left.

"Uhm, problem. Only the people who touch the Notebook can see me. Their really going to think your crazy now." Ajoi said laughing.

"You mean you guys don't see this thing?!" Tamaki asked pointing to his left. Everyone exchanged worried glances yet again.

"Wow, _thing_ is pretty harsh Tamaki…" Ajoi laughed.

"Tamaki did you get enough sleep last night?" Kyoya asked typing at his computer.

"There's no way he's gone from crazy to insane." The twins said in unison and laughed.

"Tamaki-Senpia, I don't think you should go around saying crazy things like that." Haruhi said.

"I'm not crazy, look!" Tamaki said taking out the Notebook, "Touch it!""Senpia, I'm not touching that, I don't know where it's been." Haruhi scoffed walking away.

"I'll write your name in the Notebook." He said smiling.

"What does that even mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Any volunteers?" Tamaki asked smiling raising his hand. Everyone looked at each other before Tamaki just shrugged.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said writing in his notebook. Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"What are you-" She stopped and fell knees first to the floor, then she met the floor with her face.

"Wow that was a quick forty seconds." Tamaki said, "I guess I have to kill you all now or I'd be accused of big things." He said and wrote Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mistkuni Haninazuka, and Takashi Morinazuka. He lifted his pen and laughed. Just as Hikaru had ran for the door, the room fell silent, and everyone but Tamaki dropped to the floor.

"Shit- Maybe I should get out of here." He whispered, "School's over for the day to me." He walked out of the school not saying anything to anybody and Ajoi looked at him. "I had a feeling those people were your friends." Ajoi said thinking.

"They we're. But now they're dead." Tamaki said going faster as he walked. Ajoi didn't say anything an turned his head to look away.

When Tamaki reached the Mansion, he snuck in the same window he had snuck out, and sat on his bed. Then he started crying ever so lightly and wiped away his tears. He took out his notebook and wrote the last name, closed it and climbed quickly but quietly to the roof. Ajoi could only watch as his heart nearly thumped out of his chest, as he closed his eyes and fell off the roof, to his death.

"Ah, so the pathetic human killed himself, eh?" Kireen asked.

"Yeah. He was stupid anyway. Probably wouldn't live to the next snow cause he'd be caught so damn fast." I said laughing harder then I probably ever had.

"The Death Note clearly holds a lot more responsibility then people take it for." Kireen scoffed walking off.

I, Ajoi, witnessed this clear scene with my own eyes. The cops confirmed that someone was out for the Host Club. Which is as stupid as the story gets. I thought Tamaki was a bright young man, but that is never the case. With something like the Death Note, one wrong move is a drastic change. I sighed before I lifted my Notebook over the human world, and dropped it.

"Maybe this time I won't get a Tamaki." I laughed and followed the notebook down.

**THE END.**


End file.
